


What Will Never Be

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clint Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poor Reader, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, So much angst, at least I don't see how I offer you any comfort, this is the angst-iest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time slowed in that moment, which, when you thought about it later, was rather ironic considering the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally winter break! Yay! Which means I'm going to try (key word: TRY) to get more writing done. This is a bitty thing that came to me and subsequently managed to iron out in a couple hours.
> 
> This is by far the angst-iest thing I've ever written. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

   You'd limped your way onto one of the transport ships, your leg having been mangled in a rather bad skirmish with one of Ultron's minions. It hadn't been too bad, nothing that a week of R and R wouldn't cure. Clint had allowed you to use him as a crutch as you made your way up the ramp and onto the ship. You were just about to sit down when you'd heard a woman screaming for her son.

   Clint let go of you as he looked around and took off in a jog to go look for the kid. Evidently, it didn't take him long, as he'd instantly spotted the kid, and he was heading back to the ship within minutes with the boy in his arms. Things were as fine as they could be, considering you were all in still in eminent danger of death by gravity.

   You heard the gunfire before you spotted the jet shooting round after round of bullets. It took you a moment to realize it was headed directly for Clint. Glancing in his direction, you saw him steel himself, as if accepting his fate. Accepting that he was going to die.

   That thought stole your breath, sent you into denial. Clint couldn't die. He wouldn't. He'd get out of this somehow, you just knew it.

   Though that hopeful spark quickly died when you saw him turn around in a vain attempt to at least try to protect the boy from the incoming barrage of bullets. You held your breath as you waited for something to happen, never once taking your eyes off the scene in front of you.

   You blinked, and the next thing you knew there was a car shielding your view of Clint and the boy, which meant that they were safe from the bullets. You let out a breathy laugh of relief. Clint was safe, and he wasn't dead.

   Something flashy in your peripheral made you turn your head to better look at it. When you realized that something flashy was a familiar runner with an unhealthy obsession with the color silver, you took the time to look him over, to see if he was alright. That was what couples did, right? Made sure the other was okay? You instantly regretted that decision.

   Time slowed in that moment, which, when you thought about it later, was rather ironic considering the situation.

   Your heart seemed to stop, or was that just your breathing? Both bodily functions were hopelessly out your control as your eyes took in the sheer number of now oozing red holes that littered his body. At first, he didn't move, frozen as his body was in shock; just as you were. Then his bodily crumbled to the dirt just as the last of the dust from the prior maelstrom of bullets had settled, kicking up a new cloud of brown mist.

   Everything suddenly sped up, your senses kicked into hyperdrive as the pace of heart reached levels you never thought were possible. An anguished scream faintly reached your ears, one you would later learn belonged to you.

   Pain spiked through your leg as you ran to Pietro with a reckless abandon that would put Tony to shame, reaching him in a matter of seconds. You felt the sensation of muscle tearing as you dropped to your knees beside him, staring. Staring at the red turned crimson against the silver of his shirt and at the shocking blue eyes that stayed open.

   Why were they open? Why were those dull, lifeless eyes looking at you so unnervingly? Why were they lifeless? Why?

   A warm hand on your shoulder startled you out of your lamenting thoughts. Turning around, you saw it was Steve, who was now looking at you with such sympathy it threatened to break what little resolve you had left. You looked away, but made the mistake of glancing at Clint. He looked guilty, so goddamn guilty, as if he could have prevented the tragedy.

   That's when the dam broke. Tears spilled from your eyes and down your cheeks as the pain hit you in the chest with the weight of a sledgehammer; blunt, hard, with a strong and heavy force that would probably break your ribs if it were real.

   He was gone. Pietro was just gone. Nothing was ever going to bring him back.

   You allowed yourself to drown in your anguish, your agony. You'd just gotten him. The two of you had finally stopped dancing around each other, 'dancing around' roughly meant finally getting over your mutual hate for each other when he'd switched sides.

   You'd had a chat about your complex feelings for him, which he'd returned. The two of you shared a heated moment, sealed with a kiss that sent tingles of imaginary sparks throughout your body. It was the start of something complicated, yet enticing in all its rough beauty. It was the beginning of something that had the potential to be wonderful.

   And now it would never be. You'd never know if you and Pietro could have been more. If those brief touches you shared could have turned magnetic and left the two of you inseparable. If those deep blue eyes could have held adoration or lust for you just because you were you. If the two of you would have ever uttered the words "I love you".

   Your hand rested on his arm as you let your mind wander, not wanting to feel the sensations around you. Not wanting to feel the burning of your injured leg or the gravel digging painfully through the fabric of your suit. Or the cold feeling of tears drying on your cheeks, only to be replaced by the hot streaks of new ones.

   You would never know if you and Pietro could have ever had something as simply beautiful as long-lasting love, but as you kneeled beside him you found yourself imagining it; the world being drowned out by the ever pounding _thud_ of your pulse in your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> You like it?  
> Leave a kudos and/or tell me so in the comments!  
> You want more?  
> Request away either in the comments below or on my tumblr page notsoobviousfangirl!
> 
> Reviews are welcome and much appreciated :)


End file.
